Truth finally revealed!
by HinataxNarutoForever
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic!  do not flame me to hard but anyway...Naruto has finally noticed Hinata and they are paired with Neji to complete a daring mission. What will happen between the three?Comment and review please!
1. All is fair in Konoha?

**Chapter one : ****All is normal**** in Konoha…?**

It seemed to be the same boring routine in Konoha today. Nothing really exciting has taken place. The shinobi of the village were having their usual conversations with each other. Hatake Kakashi was slumped on a bench near the Memorial Stone and, as usual, Maito Gai was fired up, trying to get a flicker of excitement out of the laidback Sharingan ninja. Temari and Nara Shikamaru were walking side by side, discussing the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Haruno Sakura was training with Lord Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Rock Lee was doing a combination of a handstand and push-ups.

"376…377…378…" Lee continually counted the number of push-ups he completed. "This…is for you…Sakura! If I can't complete 500 push-ups I will run…1,000 laps around all of Konoha!"

Hyuuga Neji was beside him, sitting on a bench with Tenten leaning up against him, exhausted.

"Neji…training today was so…exhilarating." Tenten whispered as she looked up into Neji's eyes.

"Lee…you will never be able to do what you are trying to…" Neji said this with a broad smirk on his face.

Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino were strolling down the roads of Konoha, bickering as usual. Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Aburame Shino were in a forest just on the outskirts of Konoha. Kiba and Akamaru were jumping from branch to branch; this is part of Akamaru's daily walks. Shino was on the ground, brushed up against a tree, collecting insect samples.

Hyuuga Hinata on the other hand, was alone. She was alone in the Main Branch Hyuuga residence, sitting on her bed, starring out her window, gazing at the Ninja Academy. Uzumaki Naruto was the reason she was starring. He was alone on a wooden swing, swaying back and fourth. Naruto's head was bowed. He was acting very depressed lately. That is the only reason he ever sits down on that swing. Hinata placed her hand on the window, above Naruto.

"I wish I could…summon…the courage to speak to you…Naruto." Hinata spoke to herself.

Naruto left the swing and began pacing to his old training area. He passed Temari and Shikamaru without saying a word. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to everything around him.

Hinata left her house and started to rush herself toward the forest in which Kiba and Shino were present. The forest is just on the other side of the training area.

"Oh no! I almost forgot! I am supposed to meet Kiba and Shino in the forest to train! Oh, they are going to be furious…I hope I am not too late when I arrive…" Hinata was panting due to her fast running.

Once Naruto had made it to the training grounds he sat by the post he was once tied to during his training exercise with Kakashi.

"I do not know how explain this but…" Naruto was interrupted…

"Na...Naruto?" Hinata stumbled with great surprise. "What are...y...you doing here...N...Naruto?"

"Hi...Hinata? I just came here to relax really. What about you?" naruto said this with equal surprise in his voice.

Sweat trickled down Hinata's face as she panted from the trip running here. Hinata continually starred at her.

"Well, I…I…I was going into the…the forest to meet with…Kiba and…and Shino."

Naruto stood himself up quickly. He began to walk closer to Hinata.

_Hinata, I never really…noticed you before but…I do not know what it is about you._

"Na…Naru…Naruto? Is something on your…mind?"

Naruto and Hinata were standing face to face, just inches away. Their eyes have become entwined. It would seem as if nothing could separate them. Hinata was blushing like never before, she wanted to move, block herself from Naruto but, she was enjoying it to much to move.

Naruto watched the nervous Hinata, watching her, breathless, sweat slowly running down the sides of her cheeks.

"Hinata…I…" Naruto, once again being interrupted, but this time, by Kiba.

Naruto and Hinata jumped backwards and turned their backs to each other.

"Hinata? Where in the world have you been? Why is this loser with you?" Kiba bluntly began rambling on but Hinata was not paying much attention. "Huh? Hinata?"

"Oh, uhh, sorry Kiba. I'll come with you now. Please forgive me."

"Umm, it's alright Hinata. Just hurry up, would ya?"

Hinata quickly ran with Kiba into the forest, leaving Naruto behind. This encounter with Hinata brought the brightness back into Naruto's face. He lost his pale look; he was not as depressed since he now had something, someone on his mind.

_…Hinata…I can't believe that I…had not ever seen you before. What ever made me lose sight of you when we first met? Oh Hinata…I can't get you out of my head. These thoughts have become more and more constant. Why is that? I can't explain these feelings._

_Naruto, have you discovered my true feelings for you? Is it possible? After all these years? Oh do say it is true! It has been too long, these feelings are so hard to suppress but I must! I am too scared to confront you myself, but you give me courage. Courage nobody can ever give me. Please Naruto…please let me give you that same courage…_

Hinata left Naruto's vision so he began to walk back to the heart of Konoha. Kicking stray pebbles he found on the side of the round with his hands deep in his pockets. He was headed straight for Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Naruto was so set on the tranquility of what was happening in his mind that he did not even notice Lee doing his push-ups.

"497…498…499…"

Just as Lee was about to complete his 500th push-up Naruto collided with him and he fell on his back. Dust gathered in the air as Lee lay silently on the floor, with a shocked look on his face.

"I was…so…close. What happened?" Lee looked up to see Naruto coming to his feet. "…Naruto! How could you? Now I have to run 1,000 laps around all of Konoha."

"Oh, Bushy brows. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, honest." As Naruto tried to walk past the torn Lee, he appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto…you shall join me! Come, you must run with me!" Lee grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to run at a steady pace.

"What? You can't be serious! Lee, I can't do 1,000 laps around Konoha. Are you out of your mind?!"


	2. Midnight meeting

**Chapter two: Nighttime meeting…**

It took seven hours to complete the laps around Konoha that Naruto was forcefully running. He had basically collapsed after lap number seventy-six. Lee had explained he should carry him the rest of the distance for training, Naruto was so exhausted he did not have a chance to argue.

"Naruto! That was excellent! We should commence training again, some time soon!" Lee still carried Naruto on his back as he jumped in excitement. "Oh no! Naruto!" Naruto slipped from Lee's grasp and he fell directly on his head.

It was completely dark from the night sky. The only source of light was emitting from the still awaken Konoha residences. One of those that were awake was Hinata. She watched Naruto and Lee the whole time from her bedroom again.

Once Naruto hit the ground white smoke took over his body. He had disappeared.

"What? When did Naruto do this? It was a shadow clone the whole time…That Naruto, clever guy." Lee seemed interested but slightly disappointed also.

"Naruto…I did not notice. When did you use the shadow clone jutsu? Na...Naruto…where are you?" Hinata sighed and went to lie in her bed when it began to rain.

The rain continued to pour harder and harder. As Hinata started to lie down in her bed she noticed at the corner of her eye a figure perched upon the Hokage Stone Faces.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai, her Byakugan. She examined the Hokage Stone Faces until she reached the Yondaime. She noticed Naruto sitting alone, every part of his body dripping due to the massive rain storm.

_Na...Naru…Naruto? I wonder what you are doing up their all alone…maybe I should…no, I couldn't. I do not think…he would want me with him. But…earlier, it seemed so much like he did. I…I…I don't know what to do…!_

Naruto was sitting on the top of Yondaime's head with his arms across his knees and his chin pressed against his arms. He let out a sigh of grief. The rain began to calm down, but it was still to the point of drenching anybody who had the nerve of standing outside for more than fifteen seconds. He started to lie down and he put his hand behind his head to help support his neck.

"Huh…Hinata? What are you doing here? You are going to get sick or something…!" Naruto jumped to his feet as he questioned Hinata.

"I uhh…wanted to…give…give you these!" Hinata closed her eyes tightly and stretched out her arms. She held a towel in one hand and a canteen full of hot soup in the other.

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Thank you Hinata…" He took the canteen and placed it on the ground. When he took the towel Hinata still had her eyes shut. Naruto went behind her as he stretched out the towel; he wrapped it tightly around her body and over her shoulders. Hinata's eyes opened widely, she was extremely surprised.

"Na…Na…Na…Na…Naruto…!"

She squeezed the inside of the towel with an enormous smile, a smile that has never been present on her face before.

"It seemed like you needed it more than I do…" Naruto still had his hands settled on Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata turned around and their eyes connected once more…the rain stopped. Water continued to drizzle down their faces. The sun appeared; time seemed to be moving much faster than normal, but just to them. Hinata released the towel and it dropped to the floor, her fingers would usually be jumping with anxiety but she seemed to be too excited. Her eyes were as wide as ever. Naruto began to lean in, closer and closer to Hinata.

Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru were all traveling together, under the Hokage Stone Faces.

Kiba noticed something. His head jumped up and he spotted two figures. "Hey, Chouji, who are those people? I can't tell from here…"

The other three did the same, they also spotted the two. "I'm not sure Kiba…let's go check it out!"

"Alright!"

Kiba and Chouji began to run up the side of the mountain towards the unsuspecting pair. Neji had already used his Byakugan and spotted the two. He grunted, crossed his arms, and turned his back to them. Shikamaru had already noticed what was going and so he just collapsed on a bench near the area that Kiba and Chouji hastily searched the area.

"So Neji…looks like we finally found them, who would have thought them to be in the same place at the same time. How convenient…" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

Neji looked irritated and did not bother to reply to Shikamaru.

Kiba and Chouji finally made it to the top and leaped onto the head of the Yondaime. Just then Hinata and Naruto separated themselves. Just before Kiba and Chouji had time to realize what had almost happened.

"Naruto…Hinata? What are you doing here? You are soaking wet, were you out here all night?" Kiba began to question the two right away. Chouji followed right after.

"Yeah you guys, what's up?"

Naruto got overly offensive very quickly. "What do you mean what are we doing here? Mind your own business and back off!"

"Hey, calm down man, I just asked you a few questions kid."

"Yeah, come on Naruto, back off."

Naruto squinted and crossed his arms. Hinata turned around and started to twiddle her fingers rapidly. Kiba noticed this and questioned her about it.

"Hi…Hinata, what's up? What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, ahh…nothing Kiba, I'm…I'm fine, honest."

"Well, alright then. Anyways Neji is looking for you both, he is at the base of the mountain, you guys should head down there." Naruto and Hinata both replied at the same time.

"What? Looking for us both?! But why?"


	3. Threeman mission

**Chapter three: Three-man mission**

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji all made their way down to Shikamaru and Neji. Neji explained how the three of them were needed by Tsunade. He then made his way off to the Hokage's Office as Naruto and Hinata were still standing there. Shikamaru noticed this and made a smart remark.

"I know you look up to me and all Naruto but maybe you should just stop starring at me and go see Tsunade-sama?" Naruto stumbled a bit after this was pointed out.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! Come on Hinata, I guess we have to see Granny Tsunade…"

Naruto and Hinata began to race behind Neji to the Hokage's Office.

The three of them busted through the door that led to the office room. They all walked to the desk and starred at Tsunade.

"Obviously the three of you caught word of my looking for you. Well, I have a mission for you."

Naruto, being as eager as he is got the first word in, "What kinda mission? Is it a dangerous one? I hope it is, I don't want another kidding mission. You know I am strong Granny!"

"Calm down Naruto, I want the three of you to deliver this message to the Kazekage…to Gaara. Now it is a classified letter, I think I can trust the three of you to leave it be right?"

"But Granny…this mission is easy enough for one, maybe two people. Why do you need all three of us?"

"Well, I was originally going to ask only you and Hinata but Neji seems to have a bad feeling about this mission and asked if he could tag along since he is in the Branch family it is his duty to protect Lady Hinata."

"Ugh…I guess so. Another boring mission…"

_…and now __Neji__ has to tag along. He does not usually stick up for __Hinata__ I wonder what is up with him anyhow…_

"You will leave immediately. Dismissed!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji departed through the forest outskirts of Konoha. Their target? Sunagakure. Neji was appointed as the leader of the group.

"It will take us three days to reach Sunagakure. I do not want to see any of your over excited moments on this mission Naruto, understand?"

Naruto just sneered at him and did not answer. Neji secretly used his Byakugan to scout the area.

_I do not have a good feeling about this, as if we are being followed by something impossible to see even to my __Byakugan__. This can get very troublesome…_

_Naruto__, our one chance to be alone, why did __Neji__ have to come anyhow?__ I just want to be with you. This mission is not any ordinary mission, why did she give it to us? Why not anyone else? I do not like this at all._

_Hinata__…I can not handle this pressure any longer. I have to be with you or I am going to breakdown. It is so hard to be without you._

The sun has left the scene as it is now nightfall. The trio decided to set up camp for the night due to them moving non stop until now.

It had been four hours since they set up camp and Naruto was still wide awake. He was watching Hinata sleep as he thought to himself. Neji soon woke up.

"Naruto…what is it that you see in Lady Hinata?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb Naruto, I can see it in your eyes, I believe I am the only one that has discovered it. You are in love with Lady Hinata are you not?"

"…"

"So it is true then. Hmm…"

"Hmm what? What are you thinking about Neji? What is running through that head of yours?"

"Oh, not much besides…Naruto! Get down! Move!"

Three kunai with exploding tags attached to the ends made their way to the middle of the camp. As they exploded Naruto grabbed Hinata and tried to jumped but was consumed by the fire, he released Hinata before she too was consumed. Neji just missed the explosion. It caused major damage as trees fell or ignited. The smoke finally began to clear and Hinata had awoken.


End file.
